I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head assembly for a spin-off filter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Spin-off filter assemblies are well known and widely utilized in fluid systems throughout industry. Such spin-off filter assemblies typically comprise a head having an inlet and outlet connected to the fluid system and a spin-off filter detachably connected to the head. With the spin-off filter connected to the head, fluid flow into the fluid inlet of the head is diverted through a filter element in the spin-off filter and passed to the fluid outlet of the head. Spin-off filters are so named because the spin-off filter can be easily screwed onto or off from the spin-off filter head.
These previously-known spin-off filter heads have been constructed by castings, typically from cast iron or cast aluminum. The castings, of course, define the routes and passageways through the filter head so that fluid flow into the inlet of the filter head is diverted to the filter and from the filter to the fluid outlet in the filter head.
These previously-known spin-off filter heads have proven both effective and durable in operation. Such previously-known heads, however, suffer the disadvantage that they are very expensive to manufacture since each head requires a separate casting. The castings, of course, are broken during the manufacturing operation.